A new kind of Love
by bookreaderkindle15
Summary: After Elsa hits Anna with her powers, She is locked in her room, alone and afraid. Until she meets Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! Bookie here! I am new to writing fanfics, so, yeah. Go figure. Anyway I will be updating every other Friday. I hope you guys like my first story! (It's mostly Elsa's POV.) **

**DISCLAMER: I sadly ****DO NOT**** own Dreamworks or Disney. I wish I did (how cool would it be to own Frozen?) but I don't. **

Elsa: She ran. She took control. The worst part is, I let her. I would never see Jack or Anna again. I was locked down deep in her soul. I tripped over my cape and collapsed. Lying on the cold, hard floor, I broke. I burst into sobs. Clutching my chest I realized I would never see Anna again. Never kiss Jack again. Never feel love again. Something appeared in my lap. "Drink Me," I read aloud. I poured the contents in my mouth and swallowed. The realization dawned on me. Why would my enemy give me something? I then realized too late. "Poison" I realized and the world went black.

**So, yeah. That was the prologue. I hope you guys liked it! See you in two weeks! - Bookie**


	2. The Meet

**Hi Guys! Bookie here, and I know my last chapter was very, very short. *Sighs*. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER: I **_**DO NOT**_** OWN DREAMWORKS OR DISNEY. I wish I did, but sadly, I don't.**

**Elsa 's POV**: As soon as we step in our castle, the guards grab me by my shoulders as my parents take Anna inside. "Stop! Stop! You're hurting me!" I cried as they forcefully locked me in my room. " You will stay away from Princess Anna." They stated firmly and laughed when I cried. "Bu-But I love Anna! She's my sis-sister!" I stuttered through a blanket of tears. One leaned in close to me. "So? She loves you too. She will be upset about why you left her, and why you shut her out! Stop whining. You're a freak! A monster! This is her protection! She will get over it!"

"But"

"ENOUGH!" and they slammed the door.

**ONE DAY LATER**:

**Jack's POV**: "I got your message." I growled as I slammed the door behind North. " What do you want?" I was mad because North interrupted my play with Jamie. We were building snowmen. "You have a new mission." He turned to me.

" Make this girl less scared."

" Of what? "

"Herself." That sent me running.

"Wait!" North said behind me. "Whaaaaat?"

I whined, holding out the vowel.

"He smiled. "Directions." I grabbed them and ran off.

**One Day Later:** **(I figured that Elsa would move out of the shared room the next day, when the parents had energy.) **

**Elsa's POV: **I curled up on my bed; clutching the gloves my father gave me. "Conceal, don't feel." I chanted. After that, I took them off. " Hey, Anna," I started, suddenly remembering that we didn't share a room anymore. Suddenly, I heard a small voice. " Elsa?" (Knock knock knock knock knock) Oh. It's Anna. "Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon, lets go and play!" Oh, Anna. If only you knew how much I wanted to play with you. In the corner of my eye, I see a man in my window. Fascinated, I look out. "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Go away Anna!" I say sharper then I meant to, and open my mouth to apologize to late. "Ok, bye." Anna says sadly, and walks away. I turn back to the window, and accidentally freeze it. The man is gone. I sigh and turn around. What I see, nearly gives me a heart attack.

**Jack's POV**: I was lying on her bed. She turned around and with wide eyes, clutched her heart. "Can you… See me?" Slowly, she shook her head yes. Now I was the wide-eyed one. We slowly paced the room, not losing eye contact for at least 5 minutes. I finally break the awkward silence. "What is your name?" I ask

"El-Elsa?" She questions me. I get the feeling she is very scared. " I'm Jack."

"Go away."

"Why? I just got here!"

"I-I'm going to hurt you." She stutters. The room suddenly gets colder.

"Now why would you do that?"

Snow falls. _Not good genius. She has powers too! She can't control them! You idiot! You just freaked her out! _I thought.

"It's O.K. Don't be scared" I calmed her a little bit. The room warmed and the snow stopped.

"We're gonna have some fun instead".

**Yeah. Heh heh. So, see you next week! -Bookie**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! GUYS I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I WANTED TO UPDATE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME, BUT I NEVER GOT UP TO IT! THAT MEANS 2 OR 3 THREE CHAPTERS TOMMORROW, AND MABEY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY? (Hint hint) Enjoy! **

**Elsa's POV: ** "How?" I asked Jack. "What can we do?" "Well, Miss Elsa…" He hits me between the eyes with a snowball. I instantly feel happier. "Oh," I exclaim. "It is on like…like… umm"

"Like a snowball fight?"

"That doesn't rhyme."

"So?" Jack turns around and is greeted by a snowman.

"Why a snowman?" he turned around and asked me

"So I could do this!" I said as I turned around and hit him with a snowball. That is how I spent every day, around 12:00 he came, lying on my bed (and almost giving me heart attacks) until 3 years later... (Knock knock knock knock knock) "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls!" (*crash*) I smile to myself. Anna, you never fail to amuse me. The corner of my room I am standing in freezes_ *flashback* _"Catch me!"

"Anna!" *_end of flashback_*

**Jack's POV: **As I ride to Elsa's room, I hear Anna sing "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by! (tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock)" Then I hear "I'm Scared! It's getting stronger!" My eyes widen. Elsa.

**Allrighty guys! ** **There is chapter 3! **

**QUESTION: what is your favorite shipping?**

**MY ANSWER: Jelsa all the way! **


	4. UPDATES! :)

**So, I'm just going to start of by listing a couple of things.**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**

**I suck at updating because well I just forgot. I'm not going to lie. I forgot.**

**You all probably want to kill me.**

**A short A/N but it was necessary.**


End file.
